


Ah, right.

by Little_buttercup



Series: The Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: First time doing a modern girl in a different setting. A Scottish Gaelic speaker who didn't want any of this and misses her past life.





	Ah, right.

The warden sat with her legs crossed, staring intently into the flames as if they would burst and engulf her. Letting go of Alistair to Anora wasn't the hardest thing she had ever done, but it still hurt her. He had been her companion through many trials, from the beginning when she was brought to Ostagar. Seeing the betrayal on his face stung, but as Duncan had told her, the Wardens done what they thought was in their best interests so she had done so. Having Loghain in her party... It was an advantage. At least she didn't worry about trying to protect him, he was a grown man who could do that himself. With Alistair, she felt inclined to watch him, a distraction almost. 

She came to this world with nothing, not even a single fight to her name, now she couldn't count how many times she had fought and won, but with just the skin on her arse. How could she expect herself to watch over Alistair and fight at the same time, even more so once he revealed he was a prince. But now he was safe, he wouldn't have to fight another darkspawn behind a cozy castle wall. 

Her gaze was pulled away from the flames when she realized a figure sitting next to her, and she smiled a little, if that's what it could be called. 

"I have a question." He declared, and she rose an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"What is the translation to that phrase you said to me, before we fought. I have not heard a language like it." 

She ahh'd, then grinned a little, "I suppose I forgot to tell you. Are you sure you want to know?" 

Loghain crossed his arms over his chest, "Is it insulting?" 

With a snort and a nod, she repeated the phrase, "Deoghail am fallus bhàrr duine mharbh siadha tiadhan. It means... Suck the sweat off a dead man's balls'." 

He threw his head back and laughed, "Not the most insulting thing ever said to me. Where did you learn such foul language?" 

She shrugged, a shy grin on her face, "I guess you just pick it up, I know a lot more but I don't want to make a pirate keel over and die with such language." 

They were quiet after that, and she took comfort in someone sitting next to her. Apart from Shale and Sten, everyone else seemed to avoid her, and she couldn't decide if it was because she spared Loghain or if it was because they were avoiding asking her if she was alright. Clearly, she wasn't. But the girl had survived this far, made difficult decisions because no one else would, and she is living with them with a proud stance. Even if she was suffering on the inside. 

"What other phrases do you know in that language? Which language is it and where did you learn it?" 

She pursed her lips, he was a warden now, right? That means she could tell him. 

"It's... Not a language from this world, as far as I know. I'm not from this world, either. I have a  _fascinating_ story to tell behind it all if you are willing to indulge me for a few hours." 

Loghain flexed his legs in front of him, sliding off the log and onto the ground. "There is no harm behind it." 

And so she told the tale, from start to finish, about her country, her home, it's history and the language. And the moon sailed across the sky, the stars glittered in approval.


End file.
